Changes on social pattern, rapid technological advancement, increase in environmental awareness and progress on environmental concepts have made energy conservation and carbon reduction to become important issues and targets to achieve for most countries in the world. As a result, since the invention of the white light emitting diode (LED) and the white organic light emitting diode (OLED) in the 90's, the light emitting diode has become the best product for replacing conventional light bulbs because it is energy-saving, environmental friendly, mercury-free, compact, applicable in low temperature environments, directional. Furthermore, the light emitting diode produces less light pollution and has a wide color gamut.
A conventional iodine tungsten lamp, a high pressure sodium lamp, an incandescent lamp and a fluorescent lamp are usually used for urban street lightings. Because the photoelectric conversion efficiencies of conventional streets lights are lower than that of the light emitting diode and conventional streets lights consume a larger amount of electricity, and a tremendous amount of energy is wasted. Therefore, the power and energy saving light emitting diode streets lights with a longer life expectancy are gradually replacing the conventional streets lights.
However, it is very inconvenient in the assembling of conventional light emitting diode light and the light socket together. For instance, a conventional light emitting diode light is firstly rotated to a coupling position, and then a plurality of screws is used to lock the light emitting diode light with a light socket. Assembling in such a way requires a large amount of time. Furthermore, light emitting diode lights that are used for street lights are relatively bulky in size with a heavier weight, which are much more inconvenient in assembling. Therefore, it is highly demanded for developers to develop a light emitting diode light which can be conveniently assembled.